


Marmalade

by mizuki_anne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_anne/pseuds/mizuki_anne
Summary: Karena semua hal tentang kita akan selalu semanis itu.Dulu, sekarang, bahkan nanti.Mungkin saja....





	Marmalade

Lusa adalah hari pernikahan, dan malam ini kami masih saja disibukkan dengan segala persiapan yang menyebalkan. Baiklah, tapi kami memang sudah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari. Berharap menjelang hari H, kami hanya perlu bergelut dengan rasa gugup. Tapi ternyata mustahil. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustrasi.

Apartemenku sudah seperti kapal pecah sekarang. Hampir tengah malam dan mereka masih terkikik akibat pengaruh alkohol. Hari ini sepulang kerja, mereka memaksaku mengadakan pesta lajang dadakan di apartemenku. _Dan kenapa harus di apartemenku?_ “Kau tahu bukan kalau aku tinggal bersama Ayah dan Ibu, aku tidak mungkin mengadakannya di rumah. Dan teman-teman mendadak menginginkannya. Sangat sulit mendapat tempat pada akhir pekan seperti ini.” Begitulah alasan Eren tadi siang.

Maka setelah mengurus keperluan di gereja untuk pemberkatan, aku langsung meluncur ke supermarket, memborong beberapa snack, daging, bacon, dan banyak botol bir. Meskipun terkesan aneh, mengadakan barbeque di dalam apartemen adalah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik sebagai suguhan bagi orang-orang kantor yang gila makan itu. Aku tidak perlu menggunakan pemanggang besar yang biasa kami gunakan ketika mengadakan barbeque di kebun. Cukup _drill pan_ dan biarkan mereka sedikit menghancurkan dapurku.

Kantung mataku tidak boleh tebal sebelum pernikahan, tapi tetap saja, bagaimana caranya mengusir orang-orang mabuk ini dari apartemenku sekarang. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Mencecap sedikit alkohol ini untuk meringankan sakit kepalaku sebenarnya cukup menggiurkan, tapi lagi-lagi, aku kan harus tampil sempurna di hari pernikahan.

“Mikasa, teleponmu berdering.” Sasha menepuk bahuku, menunjuk telepon di sebelah sofa yang aku duduki. Oh astaga, sebesar apa lamunanku hingga tidak bisa mendengar dering teleponku. “Biar aku yang mengangkatnya, sepertinya Mikasa sedang terlalu sibuk memikirkan pernikahan itu,” timpal Connie sambil tertawa.

_Persetan dengan orang-orang mabuk ini!_ Aku melirik kesal pada Connie dan merebut gagang telepon itu darinya. Dia tertawa sinting, lalu beranjak berdiri, berteriak-teriak untuk minta minuman lagi. _Terserahlah._  
“Halo.”

Hening. Tidak ada suara di sana.  
Aku berdehem, menetralkan suaraku yang mungkin saja terdengar aneh atau serak akibat kelelahan. Aku mengulangnya dengan mantap, “Halo.” Masih hening, bahkan suara napas pun tak terdengar.

Apa aku sedang dikerjai? Atau orang ini terlalu iseng? Salah sambung? Kepalaku semakin berdenyut memikirkan hal ini.

Terdengar suara gemerisik di seberang sana sebelum satu kata meresak ke dalam telingaku, mengalir melalui pembuluh darah menuju otak dan jantungku. Menimbulkan satu getaran serius yang menyebabkan seluruh bulu halus di tubuhku merinding.

“Hei, maafkan aku. Kau masih di sana, Mikasa?” ucapnya pelan.

Aku menelan ludah, terbata-bata hendak menjawab. Bahkan rasanya, aku sedang menahan napas ketika pita suaraku mencicit seperti tikus kecil yang sedang tertangkap basah setelah mencuri. “Ya, aku masih di sini ... Levi.”

Terdengar embusan napas lega dari sana, dan tanpa sadar aku turut melakukan hal yang sama. Aku menunggu, atau bisa dibilang kami menunggu salah satu dari kami memulai percakapan lagi. Tapi semua kalimat seolah hilang dan bertaburan entah ke mana.

Aku harusnya bertanya kabarnya, berbasa-basi tentang pekerjaan atau kehidupannya kini. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah, kenapa? Kenapa dari sekian banyak hari, dari sekian banyak memori yang sudah dikubur dalam-dalam, dia baru muncul hari ini?

Aku nyaris berjingkat mendapati sesuatu yang basah di bahuku, dengkurannya halus, dan kudapati Sasha tertidur lengkap dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Baiklah, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan para pemabuk ini. Kulambaikan tanganku pada Eren yang sedang mengambil sebotol minuman lagi dari kulkas, mengodenya ini sudah cukup, dan kalian harus pergi dari rumahku.Sementara itu, Eren hanya tersenyum getir, menangkupkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta maaf padahal aku tahu dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

“Maaf, suasana rumahku sedang tidak baik. Bisakah kau meneleponku lagi setelah ini, aku akan pindah ke kamar terlebih dahulu.”

Mendengar persetujuan dari Levi, aku langsung beranjak ke kamar, membiarkan Sasha jatuh berdebam di atas sofa karena kehilangan sandaran tidurnya. Aku mengunci pintu, mengganti bajuku yang basah dengan kaos yang kutemukan di gantungan pakaian tepat saat teleponku kembali berdering.Cepat-cepat kuangkat ia sebelum orang lain mengangkatnya terlebih dahulu dari luar. Kalaupun nanti ada yang menguping pembiaraan kami dari luar, aku tak peduli, tapi kurasa tidak akan ada yang berani juga melakukan itu setelah mereka menghancurkan apartemenku sedemikian rupa hari ini.

“Halo,” ucapku.

“Hai,” jawabnya. “Maaf meneleponmu selarut ini. Apakah aku mengganggumu?”

Aku membayangkan ekspresinya ketika mengatakan hal itu. Kerut-kerut yang hampir tidak kentara di alisnya tanpa ekspresi yang mungkin jika kau melihatnya, kau akan menilainya tak pernah berbicara dengan hati. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak. “Oh, tidak, tidak. Teman-teman kantorku sedang mengadakan pesta di apartemenku tadi. Jadi aku belum tidur.”

“Aku pikir kau sudah mengganti nomor teleponmu. Kau masih tinggal di tempat itu sampai sekarang?”

“Tidak. Maksudku, ya, aku masih tinggal di tempat ini.”

“Sudah lama ya ....”

“Aku pikir juga begitu.”

Tidak ada kabut apapun yang dapat mengaburkan hal-hal yang pernah kami lewati bersama. Waktu yang kami habiskan ketika masa kuliah. Masa yang selalu jadi memori bagaimana aku tumbuh dan bagaimana kami akhirnya bisa menemukan diri kami yang sesungguhnya. Kami tidak bisa menyebutnya persahabatan, percintaan pun rasanya terlalu muluk-muluk. Lalu disebut apa hubungan yang berdiri di antara kedua hal itu?

Aku masih ingat minuman apa yang selalu ia pesan, warna apa yang ia sukai, baju model apa yang selalu ia kenakan, hingga gaya rambutnya yang tak pernah berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Aku pun masih mengingat bagaimana ia memperhatikan hal remeh seperti meneleponku pada pagi hari untuk membangunkanku, membawakanku sarapan hampir setiap hari, hingga merapikan rambutku ketika aku terlalu sibuk untuk menulis dan lupa memperhatikan penampilanku.

Dan malam ini, di telepon tengah malam yang menghubungkan kami. Setelah sekian waktu berlalu tanpa tegur dan sapa, kami membicarakan semua itu. Tertawa bersama seperti kawan lama.

“Maaf telah menghilang sekian lama tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali.”

Pada hari kelulusan, aku melihat Levi duduk di tangga dekat gedung pertemuan. Ketika aku menghampirinya, ia menyambutku dengan senyuman seperti biasa, tidak kutangkap sebersit wajah sedih ataupun gelisah darinya. Kami berpelukan sejenak, mengecup pipi satu sama lain sebagai ucapan selamat lalu dia berpamitan untuk pulang. Itu terakhir kali aku melihatnya. “Kau harusnya punya alasan bagus untuk itu,” kataku.

Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawabku dengan pertanyaan. “Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu dalam waktu dekat ini?”

Aku menggigit bibir, menimbang untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. “Apa kau ada waktu besok? Kau bisa datang pada acara pernikahannya.” Aku menjelaskan lokasi gereja tempat pemberkatan, sebuah taman di sebelah sebagai tempat untuk resepsi, dresscode yang harus dipakai hingga undangan yang mungkin ia khawatirkan, tapi aku meyakinkannya bahwa dia bisa datang sebagai tamu undanganku. Dia menyimak dengan baik, sama sekali tidak menyela. Lalu aku mengimbuhkan, “aku tidak memaksamu, tapi aku akan sangat senang bila kau bisa datang.”

“Ya. Aku akan datang”

Kami mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Aku mondar-mandir menghubungi orang-orang yang bertugas dalam acara pernikahan ini, memastikan bahwa mereka menjalankan semua tugasnya dengan baik. Rasa-rasanya, aku ingin merobek gaunku yang cukup menyusahkan hari ini. Sebuah gaun berpotongan leher tinggi, dengan rok mengembang berwarna putih dari bahan brokat dan satin. Walaupun masih memudahkanku untuk bergerak, memakai benda seperti ini tetap saja terasa tidak nyaman.

“Berhentilah mondar-mandir. Kau membuatku ikut gugup sekarang,” bentak Eren yang berada dalam ruang tunggu bersamaku.

Aku mencibir, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar. Namun, seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu menghentikan langkahku.

“Hai,” sapanya.

Masih belum hilang dari keterkejutanku, aku nyaris menganga dalam sepersekian detik. “Kau benar-benar datang?”

Levi tersenyum. Sedangkan Eren yang terhalang pandangannya oleh tubuhku berdiri dan menengok ke arah pintu, tidak kalah terkejutnya. “Kau Levi bukan? Kekasih Mikasa semasa kuliah?”

Aku menatap Eren sengit, tapi seperti biasa, ia selalu tidak paham dengan kode yang aku tunjukkan. Dasar pria! Sebelum ia kembali melontarkan kata yang semakin ngawur. Aku menyeret Levi untuk menjauh dari ruang tunggu.

“Tunggu, kau mau mengajakku ke mana? Aku belum mengucapkan selamat padanya.”

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menghadapnya. “Itu bisa kau lakukan nanti, sekarang ....” Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiriku nyaris kesal. Oh tidak! Jangan lagi.

“Mikasa, di mana Eren? Aku dan Ayah sebentar lagi akan masuk, tapi pendeta bilang dia belum di altar,” katanya.

“Maafkan aku Historia. Aku akan memanggilnya sekarang.”

Setelah Historia pergi, aku bergegas menuju ruang tunggu hendak memanggil Eren. Aku lupa bahwa Levi ada bersamaku, ia kemudian mencekal tanganku.

Raut wajahnya tampak gusar dan bingung. ”Tunggu. Jika dia mempelai wanitanya, lalu kau?”

“Memangnya kapan aku bilang kalau aku mempelai wanitanya?”

Levi mengernyitkan dahi.

“Dengar. Kau tentu ingat bahwa aku diadopsi sejak kecil. Dan, ya, Eren adalah saudara angkatku.”

“Kukira kau yang akan menikah.”

Kami bertatapan. Kemudian tertawa menyadari semua kesalahpahaman ini.


End file.
